


The Roommate

by Lulubellamo3



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, Chair Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub Play, Drama & Romance, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Negan Smut (Walking Dead), Negan Smut Week (Walking Dead), Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher/Student Roleplay, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellamo3/pseuds/Lulubellamo3
Summary: After your dad can't pay the rent by himself anymore, his friend offers to move in the spare room, which just so happens to be next to yours. Set in an alternative universe, you find yourself caught in a secret affair with your roommate: Negan.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	1. The New Resident

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: the reader in this is age 16 (in the UK (where I'm from) 16 is the age of consent, but I'm aware in the US it's 18 (I think?)). It's all consensual but just in case you're sensitive to this idea, please APPROACH WITH CAUTION.
> 
> Unlike my other two TWD fanfics on here, this is pure unadulterated Negan smut - with plenty of fluff thrown in! I hope you enjoy :)

You're awoken by the sound of laughter drifting through your open window, riding on the warm summers breeze that had been the one saving grace of an otherwise miserable summer break. Opening your eyes, you stare groggily at the clock on your bedside table, telling you it's 7am. The laughter grows louder and you hear the deep, gravelly sound of a man's voice conversing with a voice you recognise as your dad's. 

Huffing angrily, you throw off the sheets and stumble drowsily over to the window, peeking through the drapes into the front yard below. You see your dad standing facing the house, talking enthusiastically to a tall, dark-haired man wearing - despite the heat - a tight, black leather jacket. 

He's turned away from you so you can't see his face, but you notice how he holds himself: thumbs hooked loosely through the belt-loops of his low-riding jeans, hips thrust slightly forward giving him an air of cocky self-assurance. You have to wonder how your balding, bumbling father knows a such a man. You can't quite make out what they're saying, but your dad seems very pleased about something. 

Curiosity gets the better of you. Not caring about niceties at this early hour on a Saturday morning, you head straight downstairs in your PJs - a pair of loose, short shorts and a crop top. The front door is already open and you head out into the yard, delighting in the warmth of the morning sun on your skin, and the balmy breeze rushing through your bed-messed hair.

'Ah, Y/N!' Your dad calls over to you, peering around the stranger. 'Come and meet our new resident!' 

The tall man turns to face you and your jaw drops. His ruggedly handsome face is framed by dark, slicked back hair and a trimmed salt-and-pepper beard. His leather jacket opens onto a plain white shirt which clings tightly to his toned body. His hazel eyes widen as they scan over your dishevelled appearance. You feel your face blushing furiously, quickly crossing your arms over your chest and shrinking in on yourself. But you’re unable to tear your eyes away from the man standing before you. 

'This is Negan,' your dad says happily, sounding a millions miles away as your heart pounds nervously in your ears. 'Negan, this is my daughter Y/N,' he gestures to you.

Negan steps forwards, hand outstretched. 'Why hello there!' He says in a deep, gravelly voice dripping with charisma. You reach for his hand and he grasps it firmly, giving it a small squeeze. 'Nice ta meet you, Y/N,' he winks, tracing his tongue along his lower lip and flashing you a row of perfect white teeth as a grin spreads across his devilishly handsome features, making your breath catch in your throat.

'N-nice to meet you too, Negan,' you mumble, dropping your eyes to the floor and stepping back as soon as he releases your hand. Negan doesn't take his eyes off of you as you walk over to your dad.

'What's going on?' You whisper urgently to him, turning your back to Negan. 

'Look honey, I just can't afford the rent here anymore since your mum left. I was just about to give in to the fact that we'd have to move, when I heard Negan at the bar the other night talking to someone about trying to find a place round this way,' he explains in a low voice, anxiety written all over his face, but a hope in his tone that makes your heart twinge.

Your dad had tried everything he could to make it work for you both after your mum left so that you wouldn't have to move school, away from all of your friends and your life. But a pit in your stomach sows doubt in your mind when you glance over your shoulder at Negan, who's watching you with an interest that unsettles you. You look hastily away, your blush deepening. Fortunately your dad interprets your discomfort as shyness.

'It'll be okay honey, just trust me. Please? Give this a chance? This could save us,' he pleads with you, throwing a comforting arm around your shoulder. After a moment you nod and he pats you on the back before turning back to Negan.

'So when do you want to move in?' Your dad smiles to him. 

Negan looks from your dad to you, his eyes travelling up and down your body, too quickly for your dad to notice but obvious enough to you to make you tense up on the spot. 

'How 'bout tomorrow?' He grins, tracing his tongue over his teeth and shooting you another wink.


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is invited over for dinner the night before he's agreed to move into your house. You try to make up for your first impression and prove to yourself that you can control your attraction to him, but it seems he's having to try even harder to resist you.

‘Is he _really _the only person you could find to move in with us? I mean, what do you know about the guy? You only just met him!’ You rant to your dad, pacing up and down the kitchen while he cooks your favourite lamb stew in an attempt to soften you up. 

You’d practically run back into the house as soon as Negan had turned to your dad to start making arrangements for moving in tomorrow, and you’d spent the entire day in your room in a state of panic. How were you meant to live with this guy? 

You were undeniably more attracted to him than you’d ever been to anyone in your life. All the boys at school that were your age were still weedy, annoying little shits. You’d had crushes on some of the older guys before, but none of them came even slightly close to Negan. 

By now you’re sure you must have been imagining things when you thought you’d seen him checking you out. From your first impression of him, you wouldn’t be surprised if he looked and winked at every woman like that. And why would a man like him possibly be interested in a girl like you? Sure, you’d developed fully over the last year, in fact you were quite proud of your curves. You attracted a fair amount of attention at school but you’d always been far too shy to flirt back; you wouldn’t know how to even if you wanted to.

‘He seems like a nice guy, Y/N. You just need to give him a chance,’ your dad says patiently, chopping up some carrots while you continue to pace. ‘He’s a semi-professional baseball player, plays for the local club! He’s actually going to start at your school this semester as a baseball coach. They’ve invited him to run after-school clubs, so you might even be able to get the odd lift home with him/ You’ve always moaned about not being able to stay out with your friends after school - I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you asked nicely!’

You stop and gawp at your dad, who hums happily to himself as he tips the carrots into the stew, completely oblivious to your terror at the idea of living with this man.

‘He’s coming round for dinner in a bit,’ he says suddenly, shooting you a furtive glance over his shoulder. ‘He should be here in an hour, so why don’t you put on something nice? I want us to make a good impression before he moves in, show him we’re perfectly normal and welcoming… Do you understand Y/N?’ He adds in an uncharacteristically stern voice when you open your mouth to argue. 

You sigh and nod your head, knowing how much this means to him and also how desperately you need things to work. Resigning to your bedroom to change, you decide that you will just have to bury your attraction to Negan and accept for your dad’s sake that this is happening. 

You decide to take a shower and put on a little make-up, wanting to at least show that you don’t always look like a dishevelled mess as you did this morning. You also don’t want him to see you as some kid with a silly, childish crush on a much older man. You vow not to let yourself blush or hide away this evening. You’ll be confident and mature. Or at least as confident as you can manage. 

After about half an hour you’ve finally picked a dress to wear: a short, dark red number to match your lipstick, which hugs your waist and flares out over your hips reaching just below your ass, with just enough of a plunge in the V-neck to expose a hint of cleavage. Enough to show off your figure while remaining perfectly appropriate. You allow your hair to cascade naturally down your back, pinning it off of your face with a couple of small, silver flower clips your mum had sent you for your 16th birthday.

A knock at the front door makes you jump and you hastily check yourself in the mirror before cursing the butterflies now raging in your stomach. _This is ridiculous_, you think to yourself. _He’s not interested in you_. 

‘Hello!’ Your dad chimes welcomingly, opening the door. You hear the click of heavy boots stepping over the threshold as the deep, gravelly voice of Negan floats upstairs.

‘Hey, thanks for invitin’ me over Rob. Smells fuckin’ delicious whatever it is!’ He laughs. 

‘Er thanks!’ Your dad replies slightly awkwardly. He never swears, and part of you can’t help hoping that if Negan swears a lot it’ll put him off of letting him move in. ‘It’s lamb stew - my daughter’s favourite.’

‘Sounds great! Will she be joining us then?’ Negan asks, sending your heart into a frenzied panic.

‘Yes. Y/N! Negan’s here!’ Your dad calls up the stairs. ‘I’m sorry, she’s been taking ages to get ready for some reason. Guess she just wants to make a good impression!’ 

You bury your head in your hands and have to stifle an exasperated groan at your dad’s words. He always knew exactly how to embarrass you. But there’s no reason why Negan should think that your desire to make a good impression is anything more than an attempt to keep your dad happy.

‘I’m coming!’ You call back, checking your hair a final time before making your way downstairs to the dining room, where you’re met with the delicious smell of lamb stew. 

Your dad has pulled out all the stops: fancy cutlery and bowls, the special napkins he only brings out to impress his work-colleagues, even candles. As you enter the room Negan is just sitting down at the table, a glass of whisky in hand. Your dad shoots you a hopeful smile before retreating to the kitchen. 

‘Well hello again,’ Negan grins at you, his eyes running over your dress.

‘Hi,’ you mumble shyly, your voice suddenly gone as you scan over his appearance. 

He’s wearing a simple black t-shirt, its snug fit emphasises his muscular figure. His bicep ripples as he sweeps a hand through his slicked back hair, taking a sip of whisky with the other, watching you approach the table.

‘Why don’t you sit here next to me?’ He says, pulling out the chair for you. 

You hesitate for a moment. If you refuse it could give away that he’s affecting you, but if you accept you’ll have to work even harder to ignore him… You decide to change tactic entirely.

‘Thanks,’ you say a little louder this time, smiling politely and giving him a small curtsy as a sarcastic gesture. 

His eyes narrow and a shit-eating grin spreads beneath his salt-and-pepper beard as he traces his tongue along his lower lip, keeping his hand on the chair while you sit down beside him. 

‘So what d’you do?’ he asks casually, leaning in towards you slightly. An intoxicating aroma of tobacco, whisky and cologne hits you like a wave, muddling your thoughts as you try to formulate a reply.

‘Umm… I’m a student,’ you say quietly, keeping your eyes fixed on your hands resting in your lap.

‘At college?’ 

‘No, at school…’ you say more confidently, pleased that you must look older than you are, and maybe like a girl who can to hold her own.

‘Oh!’ He says, surprise breaking his composure. He leans back in his seat, removing his arm from your chair and taking another sip of whisky. ‘So how old are you then?’ 

‘I turned 16 a few months ago,’ you say firmly, this time meeting his gaze. 

His eyes widen in shock and a crease forms over his brow. He looks like he’s about to say something else but then your dad comes in carrying a great big pan of stew.

‘Sorry for the wait! This is Y/N’s favourite so I’d help yourself first before she gets to it, Negan,’ your dad chuckles jovially, setting the pan on the table. 

‘Thanks Rob, this is very kind of you. If all your cooking smells this amazin’ I’m only sorry I ain’t moved in sooner!’ Negan chimes, signature grin back in place. Your dad beams at you from across the table. ‘So your daughter was just tellin’ me about her school,’ he glances at you from the corner of his eye as he spoons stew into his bowl.

‘Yes, she’s an excellent student by all accounts!’ Your dad chirps happily. Great. You’re already blushing and you haven’t even started eating yet. ‘Same school you’ll be coaching at!’

‘Huh, fancy that,’ Negan says a little dismissively. You glance at him quickly as he hands you the ladle, surprised by his sudden change of tone. He avoids your eye.

‘Maybe you could give her a lift some time, after your baseball coaching? Y/N is always going on about wanting to see her friends after school but I work the late shifts see, so I can’t pick her up.’

Negan replies with a noncommittal jerk of the head but doesn’t say anything. Your dad shoots you an anxious look as you pass him the ladle, so you swallow your nerves and take the dive for his sake.

‘So what’s it like being a semi-pro baseball player?’ You ask, feigning enthusiasm as you turn to face Negan, desperately trying to slow your heart-rate when you look at him. ‘Are you any good?’

‘Sure,’ Negan smiles, still not meeting your eyes but instead busying himself with his stew. ‘If you call coachin’ at a high school a sign of success.’

‘Well surely it’s a compliment to be asked to coach the next generation of baseball players?’ You reply in your best flattering tone, beaming at him while you desperately try to stop your heart from jumping out of your throat. 

You would much rather just pretend he wasn’t there, get the evening over as quickly as possible and then figure out how you’re going to avoid him when he’s living in the same house as you. 

‘Exactly!’ Interjects your dad, throwing you a grateful look. ‘Maybe we could watch you play at your next game?’

‘Err yeah… why not?’ Negan replies with an uncomfortable chuckle.

‘I’m sure you’re amazing,’ you murmur, leaning into him and placing a hand on his arm just to add to his discomfort. 

For some reason the more ill-at-ease he is, the more confident you feel. He meets your eyes for a moment before looking down at your hand resting on his arm, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. Then he clears his throat, recomposing himself and subtly pulling away from your touch.

‘Of course you’re welcome to come watch. I’m sure I can get you tickets!’ He nods, downing the rest of his whisky in one gulp.

The rest of the meal passes without much input from you (thankfully), as Negan and your dad delve into a tedious history of baseball, which you happily tune out. What you can’t seem to tune out, however, is Negan. Your body seems to react to his every move like you’re magnets. His overpowering aroma fogs your mind like a drug, and his deep, gravelly voice seems to reverberate to your core. 

You find yourself imagining what it would be like to be touched by him, to be kissed by him when your nerves are already set on fire just by his proximity. You desperately shake your head as a picture of him wandering into your bedroom at night while your dad is at work pushes its way into your imagination.

‘You okay honey? We aren’t boring you with all this talk of baseball, are we?’ Your dad chuckles, snapping you out of your reverie. 

You shoot a furtive look over at Negan and see that he’s watching you with a strange expression on his face, like he’s struggling with something. 

‘No I’m fine,’ you intone monotonously, your face reddening and your insides burning with shame at the images that had been running through your head. ‘I’m gonna head up to bed, not feeling so good. Thanks for the stew dad, it was incredible.’

‘Oh… okay! Let me know if you need anything honey.’ 

You avoid Negan’s gaze as you leave the table, taking your bowl into the kitchen to wash up before heading up to your bedroom. Quietly shutting the door behind you, you exhale like you’ve been holding your breath for hours, breathing in the Negan-free air with relief. 

You rub off your make-up and shove on your PJs, settling yourself down on your bed and trying to occupy yourself with a book. None of the words go in. All you can think about is Negan. Throwing the book across the room in frustration, you jump as someone knocks on your door. 

‘Honey, it’s me,’ your dad calls quietly through the door. ‘I’ve got to head off to work, they’ve called me in.’

You open the door in a panic. ‘Is Negan gone?’ You ask without thinking.

‘No, he’s in the kitchen washing up. I offered him to stay over here tonight because it turns out he’s been sleeping in his truck for the last two weeks! Could you put some sheets on the bed in the spare room and find him a towel, show him how the shower works and everything?’ He asks tentatively, watching your expression carefully.

‘I thought tonight was your night off?’ You say indignantly, terrified at the prospect of being left alone in the house with Negan.

‘I know, but there’s a bit of an emergency and they need all hands on deck. I’m sorry honey, I know it’s a lot to ask but it would mean a lot to me if you could make him comfortable. I really need him to move in before the next rent is due,’ he pleads. Guilt stirs in your stomach and you force a complying smile as you nod, accepting his hug before he leaves.

‘Maybe you could give him a hand in the kitchen?’ He calls back as he heads downstairs, grabbing his coat.

‘Okay…’ you sigh, following him down and waving resignedly as he goes to leave.

‘See you tomorrow, honey!’ He waves back, shutting the front door behind him and leaving you to the panic slowly building inside you. Swallowing your nerves, you head into the kitchen to find Negan standing over the sink. 

‘Need some help?’ You say quietly, grabbing a dishcloth from the counter and picking up a plate to dry it. 

Negan almost jumps, clearly having been in a reverie of his own. His eyes widen slightly and linger over your exposed legs and stomach before turning quickly away, shaking his head slightly and clearing his throat.

‘Sure… thanks kid,’ he mutters, all the bravado and charisma from earlier gone from his demeanour. 

‘I’m not a kid,’ you murmur slightly resentfully.

‘You kinda are, kid. You’re only 16 for fuck’s sake,’ he says suddenly angry. 

You quickly take a step back, eyes wide as he suddenly towers above you, his lips pressed in a hard line, glowering at you with startling intensity.

‘Do I look like a fucking kid to you?’ You shout back, suddenly flaring up with an anger you’ve never felt before. ‘I’m more of an adult than half the college girls you see parading around with their skirts half way up their asses - at least I’m old enough to have some fucking self-respect!’

‘You’re one to fuckin’ talk, standing there in those PJs that barely cover you,’ Negan growls in a dangerous voice, stepping towards you. You resist the urge to shrink back as he bears down over you, breathing heavily, fire in his eyes.

‘They’re _PJs_ for fuck’s sake. I don’t wear this to fucking school!’ You retort, slamming the plate and cloth onto the counter and taking a defensive step towards Negan, balling your hands into fists at your side as you stare at him, refusing to drop your gaze.

‘You watch your fuckin’ language when you’re talkin’ to me kid,’ he says in a low voice, raising a warning finger in your face.

‘Fuck you Negan,’ you snort derisively, flipping him off. 

You turn on your heel and start heading towards the door, too angry to even look at him anymore. Before you can make two steps however, a strong hand grabs your arm and spins you around. Suddenly Negan is just inches away from you, towering over you with a menacing look on his face.

‘No one talks to me like that an’ gets away with it. I do not. Let. That. Shit. Fly. D’you understand me?’ He growls quietly. Fear courses through you at his words, this voice far more terrifying than when he was shouting.

‘Who the _fuck _are _you _to tell me what to do? I told you, I’m _not _a fucking _kid_,’ you hiss between gritted teeth, praying that you haven’t taken it too far. Negan’s fingers dig into your arm and you gasp in pain, jerking back. But he doesn’t let go. 

‘Negan, you’re—’ you begin but the breath is knocked from you as you’re slammed into the counter, Negan’s lips crushing onto yours as one hand grips your face and the other slides down your arm to your waist and around to the small of your back, pulling you hard into his body and causing you to whimper involuntarily. 

He forces his tongue between your lips, running his rough palm slowly up your back beneath your top. Your skin tingles at his touch and suddenly your entire body craves it. You throw your arms around his neck, entwining one hand in his hair and stroking the other along his stubbled jawline. He moans into your mouth, sending shivers down your spine to your core. You shudder as he traces his fingers gently down your neck and across your collarbone…

And then he’s gone. You open your eyes, blinking and gasping for breath as a wave of cold air replaces the heat of his body against yours. 

‘I’m… so sorry,’ Negan says in a horrified voice, retreating to the other side of the room as though he has to get away from you as quickly as possible. ‘I didn’t mean to, I jus’… I’m not used to… to someone like you,’ he murmurs, his tone suddenly soft and a look of intense struggle in his eyes.

‘I-it’s okay,’ you breathe, heart pounding furiously in your chest and your body desperately craving to be close to him again.

‘No… it’s not okay,’ he says firmly, running his hands through his hair that had been tousled by your grip only seconds ago. 

But now those seconds feel like years and it’s as though it never happened. He looks at you with a pity that makes you feel suddenly sick. 

‘We can’t ever… do that again,’ he says quietly, still panting. ‘This was a mistake, I’m sorry. I’ll tell your dad in the mornin’ that I’ll find somewhere else to stay. I just… can’t be around you.’

You feel a terrible burning sensation rising in your chest, tears forming in your eyes as the hurt of his words roll over you. Negan walks out of the kitchen without a second glance. You can’t move. You hear the front door shut behind him and let the tears run.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're dreading seeing Negan after he walked out, but despite his efforts to do what's right, he can't seem to resist you.

You waited up for as long as you could last night, trying to listen out for Negan’s return. You’d laid some sheets on the bed in the spare room like your dad had asked, leaving a couple of towels on the pillow with a note saying _I’m sorry_, which you now thoroughly regret. Lying in bed, wishing for sleep to return to you as the soft grey light filtering through the drapes marks dawn, you can’t help thinking about Negan. 

His sudden rejection of you hurt far more than it should have given that you only met yesterday. But while his advances had taken you completely off guard, you had felt an energy surge between you that had somehow seemed so inexplicably right. You thought he must have felt it too, but he’d made it clear it was a mistake. It was foolish of you to think he could be interested in you at all.

Sighing to yourself, you heave your sleep-deprived body out of bed and stumble into the bathroom. Still bleary-eyed and half-asleep you turn on the shower and strip off your PJs as the room is steadily engulfed by steam. You lose yourself in the hot water, relishing the warmth spreading through you body. 

But the memory of Negan’s hands on your body, his lips capturing yours, feels as though it could be happening right this very moment. Your nerves seem to alight just at the mere thought of him and it’s driving you crazy. Sighing again, you step out of the shower and grope blindly around you for a towel only to realise you’d left it in your room.

Cursing loudly, you open the bathroom door a crack and scan the landing. You know your dad is still at work, but you’re not sure whether Negan came back last night or not. You listen out for any signs of movement. The house seems to be completely empty, so you take a deep breath and run towards your bedroom.

Just as you reach your door, the door to the spare room next to yours opens, and out steps Negan, naked but for a towel wrapped around his waist. You yelp and almost fall into your bedroom, slamming the door behind you. Immobilised by shock, you stare at it, panting, knowing that Negan is right on the other side.

After a few moments you hear his footsteps retreating down the hall towards the bathroom and a minute or two later you hear the shower start running. You get dressed but you’re only vaguely aware of what your body’s doing as your mind reels in horror at what just happened. First you’d sworn at him, he’d kissed you, rejected and left you after you’d pleaded with him, and now he’d come back only to discover you completely naked and dripping wet right outside his door. 

You sit in front of the mirror in your light, white blouse and denim shorts, combing your wet hair through when a quiet tap at the door makes you jump and almost fall off of your chair.

‘Can we talk?’ Comes a low voice.

You walk slowly to the door, your heart hammering in your chest and your cheeks already reddening. Opening it, your blush deepens as you’re confronted with the towering figure of Negan. He’s mercifully dressed but you can’t help your eyes wandering over his toned body, the plain white t-shirt clinging tightly to his muscles and his jeans hanging low on his waist, revealing just a hint of his toned abdomen and a snail-trail leading down to his crotch. 

‘I’m real sorry for how I behaved last night,’ he says quietly in his deep, gravelly voice, his eyes on the floor. You stare in silence, your voice caught in your throat. ‘I shouldn’t have done that.’ 

He looks up at you when you don’t respond, his hazel eyes full of concern and regret. You clear your throat, fidgeting with the bottom of your blouse. 

‘Which bit… shouldn’t you have done?’ You mumble, glancing up at Negan from beneath your eyelashes and letting your hair fall across your face a little to try and hide your blush.

‘None of it,’ he sighs, running a hand through his tousled, wet hair and leaning against your doorframe with an air of resignation. ‘I was outta line. You’re too young, and if your father found 

out—’

‘I’d never tell him,’ you interject quickly, a little louder this time. You can see the struggle in his expression as he watches you, and you take a shot without thinking. ‘If it… happened again I mean… I would never tell him.’

‘You shouldn’t be sayin’ stuff like that,’ Negan mutters in barely more than a whisper, the tip of his tongue tracing along his lower lip, his eyes trained on you. 

‘Why not?’ You take a tentative step towards him and your heart skips with hope when he doesn’t retreat. 

You have no idea where your sudden confidence has come but you decide to take your chance, frightened it could be the only one you’ll get. 

‘You’re not even of age, kid,’ Negan whispers, but you ignore him, taking another step towards him until you’re just inches away. Looking up at him, your lips slightly parted and your breathing ragged as you inhale his intoxicating scent. ‘You should be crushin’ on some cocky senior quarterback at your school, or even a college junior. I’m too old for you…’

‘I’m not interested in anyone at school. I’ve never… felt this way about a guy before. I want a man,’ you whisper, standing on your tiptoes and lifting your face up to him, your lips almost brushing against his. His eyes are fixed on your lips as he gently bites his. ‘I want _you_.’

‘I ain’t a good person, darlin’,’ he growls, leaning into you and raising his thumb to brush along your lower lip.

‘I don’t care,’ you breathe, lightly touching the rough pad of his thumb with the tip of your tongue and meeting his eyes. 

They burn with a desire that makes your breath catch in your throat. The anticipation builds into a moment that seems to slow down time itself. You stare at one another, Negan’s gaze flitting between your eyes and your lips. 

Then his mouth is on yours, his strong hands grabbing your face pulling you deeper into the kiss. Your body feels as though it’s been set on fire as he slides his tongue into your mouth, letting out a deep moan as he tastes you. Throwing your arms around his neck you entwine your fingers through his damp hair and stroke your palm across his stubbled cheek. Without breaking the kiss, Negan gently urges you further into the room and reaches behind him to shut your door before spinning you around and pushing your back up against it, his hands moving down your body to grip tightly at your waist. 

Your head starts to spin and you have to pull away to gasp for air, but Negan’s kisses continue along your jawline to your neck, licking and nipping hungrily at your sensitive skin. You tilt your head back against the door as his lips travel down to your collarbone, one hand trailing up beneath your shirt while the other reaches around to smack your ass roughly, causing you to gasp. 

‘I’m sorry, was that too hard?’ Negan moans huskily against your neck, tracing the tip of his tongue lightly along your skin up to your ear, leaving a trail of tingling goosebumps behind. 

‘Not at all. I liked it,’ you reply breathily. ‘You just took me by surprise.’

‘Mm I think you’ll find I’m a lot fuckin’ stronger than the weedy fuckin’ boys you’re used to,’ Negan growls in your ear before taking your earlobe between his teeth with a moan, his hand striking your ass again as the other reaches up to palm over your bra.

‘I’m not really used to… any of this,’ you pant, gripping his hair tighter and running your hand down his chest, feeling the taut muscles beneath his shirt.

‘What?’ Negan says sharply, pulling away from you and grabbing your arms, tugging them from his body. ‘You mean you’ve never been with anyone _at all_?’ 

‘Well… no, not exactly,’ you say in a small voice, the desire in your body quickly filtering away as you watch the look of horror form on Negan’s face.

‘What do you mean “not exactly” — what the fuck are we talkin’ here?’ He says, dropping your arms and taking a step back. ‘Are you a virgin?’

You swallow hard, dropping your eyes to the floor as your mutter, ‘Yes I… actually I haven’t even kissed anyone before y-you…’ 

Negan stares at you. ‘This is wrong, this is so fuckin’ _wrong_,’ he mutters to himself, running his hands through his hair.

‘Why are you doing this? I’ve told you I want you… am I not good enough, is that it?’ You say angrily, throwing your hands up in the air in frustration. ‘What is the fucking problem here?’

‘It’s the fact you can’t _see _the fuckin’ problem, kid,’ Negan hisses in a low voice, stepping towards you and grabbing you by the shoulders. ‘I _ain’t _a good person. If I were I wouldn’t be so fuckin’ turned on by you!’

You can’t help the elation that runs through you at his admission that you turn him on. You meet Negan’s eyes with a playful smile. 

‘I turn you on?’

‘I think that’s a fuckin’ given darlin’,’ he growls. ‘But that’s not the fuckin’ point here. For fuck’s sake, I’m too fuckin’ old for you, kid - don’t you get it?’

‘No, I don’t!’ You cry, knocking Negan’s hands off of your shoulders and stepping right up to his face with you fists balled up at your sides, spitting your next words through your teeth. 

‘Don’t fucking tell me that you don’t feel something between us. Don’t lie to yourself, Negan. You want me and I want you. What else matters? I’m not a child anymore, you can see that for yourself!’ You step back and gesture to your body. ‘So make up your fucking mind what you want.’

‘You know what I want,’ Negan sighs quietly, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘But you can do better than me, kid. If you knew who I am, what I’m like…’ He shakes his head.

‘So let me know you,’ you say softly, reaching up to place your hand on his face and rubbing your thumb gently across his cheek. ‘We’re going to be living together at least for the foreseeable future. Is it not easier to just… give into this?’ You murmur, edging closer to him and locking his gaze onto yours.

‘But what happens when I fuck up, darlin’? You’re so pure an’ innocent. You don’t deserve a fucked up mess like me,’ Negan growls, stroking the back of his fingers gently down your cheek, your skin burning at his touch. 

‘You don’t know me either, Negan,’ you say softly, your eyes drawn to his lips. ‘Don’t underestimate me.’

Negan hooks a finger beneath your chin and lifts your face up so that your eyes meet his. For several long moments he searches them, running the tip of his tongue slowly along his lower lip. 

‘Alright,’ he murmurs in barely more than a whisper before gently pressing his lips to yours. 

Your heart seems to stop with your breath, the tenderness of his kiss knocking you completely off guard. Your mind goes completely blank and you want this moment to last forever. But too soon Negan pulls away from you. He’s closing the door behind him before you’ve even opened your eyes.


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan reveals something shocking to you, and your relationship with him takes a new turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been SO long since I last posted! I had to take a break for personal reasons, but now in this outbreak I have nothing to do but write for you lovely readers. I hope you still want to see where the story goes! I'll be posting as often as I can :) :)

_What now? _You think desperately to yourself, pacing up and down your room. Your head feels oddly fuzzy and it’s impossible to concentrate. _What now?_ The sound of a car pulling into the drive snaps you back to reality and sends you into a fit of panic. 

Negan’s enigmatic exit earlier had only opened yet more unanswered questions. But the one you can’t shake is, how did this escalate so quickly? It was like you’d known him before, like you had a history even though you barely even have a present. But all of these thoughts would have to wait as the car door slams shut outside and your dad makes his way to the house.

Without hesitation, you spring out of your room and knock on Negan’s door. He opens straight away.

‘Your dad home?’ He murmurs, rubbing his eyes groggily like you’d just woken him up. 

‘Yes. Can we please pretend we get on like a house on fire? My dad has enough on his plate right now and he’s taking a massive risk letting you stay here. I want him to think everything’s okay,’ you say quickly, trying to get your words out before Negan’s presence fogs your mind again. 

‘Sure, kid. Sounds like a plan,’ Negan grumbles, moving past you and heading down the stairs without meeting your eyes, leaving you staring after him feeling slightly perplexed.

‘Umm… okay then,’ you mutter to yourself, shaking your head in an effort to clear it. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but certainly not cool indifference. 

The rest of the day passed in a state of confusion, at least for you. Negan was all smiles and charm, asking about your dad’s work and sympathising with him when he told him about whatever emergency they’d been having that had called him in on his night off. You mainly listened and nodded, offering the occasional line just to look like you knew what was going on.

Then when your dad asked Negan if you could help him bring his stuff over to move in properly, Negan accepted with such convincing yet completely innocent enthusiasm that you had no choice but to agree. Your dad seemed over the moon and soon the two of them retired to the garden, sitting in deck chairs drinking whisky. At this point you’d made your excuses and headed to your room.

You wish you had Negan’s ability to act so convincingly, and you find yourself wondering whether perhaps this entire thing was all just an act. It still seems so unreal for him to have any genuine interest in you, given your complete lack of experience and the fact that neither of you know anything about each other. Perhaps he’s one of those people who takes a perverse sense of pleasure in the mischief and danger of pursuing someone he shouldn’t have.

Nevertheless, you’re glad that your dad seems happy. Negan had certainly done what you’d asked and convinced him that everything is okay. But you can’t help feeling a little annoyed as you watch them from your window. Negan sits there laughing at your dad’s appalling jokes as though everything actually _was _okay. As though his mind were completely free, while yours spins in increasingly tight, dizzying circles. 

* * *

Once it finally gets to an acceptable time to go to bed, you turn in without saying a word to either Negan or your dad. All you want right now is to switch off and let sleep carry you into blissful nothingness. But you’ve barely drifted off before a noise in the next room wakes you. Thinking you must have imagined it, you close your eyes. A few moments later the noise comes again. 

Curiosity taking you, you sit up and listen carefully. Your face flushes. The indecent sound comes again, from Negan’s room. A deep but quiet grunting noise. Your imagination takes off and suddenly you’re furious. _Has he got a girl in there?_

As silently as you can, you sneak out of bed and crack your door open an inch. The sound is louder in the hall and you have to thank your dad’s habit of sleeping with earplugs. It’s getting more and more frequent. The door creaks slightly as you open it further and you freeze. But the sounds continue. Negan sighs and moans but there’s no sound of a woman. Maybe he has his hand over her mouth to stifle her. You hate yourself for that thought turning you on, for wishing it was you in her place. 

Heart hammering in your chest, you edge out into the hall and internally leap for joy to see that Negan had left his door ever so slightly open, just enough for you to be able to take a peak without being seen. Stepping slowly forward, a movement catches your eye. Before you can stop yourself you gasp, as through the opening you see something moving under the covers of Negan’s bed. You know you should look away, but Negan’s moans light a fire in your veins. 

You take another step closer and your stomach drops when the floor creaks loudly beneath your feet. Deafening silence fills the air. You remain frozen to the spot, unable to move despite your insides screaming for you to run. 

‘Nosy lil’ thing, ain’t you?’ Drifts Negan’s voice through the door. Horror and embarrassment burns through you, extinguishing the fire of your arousal. ‘Why don’t you join me, Y/N?’ 

Negan leans over and reaches for the door, swinging it open to reveal the most glorious sight. He sits in bed, the sheets draped loosely across his lower body. It’s obvious that he’s naked underneath. His toned torso is exposed, a fine dusting of hair on his chest and abdomen and tattoos dotted over his body. He runs a hand through his tousled bed-hair, flexing his bicep and making your breath catch in your throat. Watching you through heavy-lidded eyes and tracing his tongue across his lower lip, he resumes his motions slowly beneath the sheets.

‘W-what are you doing?’ You stammer, unsure where to look but equally unable to tear your eyes away. 

‘I’m thinkin’ about you, darlin’,’ he answers in a low, husky voice that reverberates to your core. ‘Is that okay?’

‘Y-yes!’ You breathe, your head starting to spin with the nerves and excitement rushing through you. 

You watch his hand moving beneath the covers and gulp as you realise how big he must be. Negan lets out a low chuckle.

‘Want to see?’ He whispers. 

You stare at him in disbelief, at a loss for what to say. He beckons you over with a seductive wave of his fingers. Your feet carry you over before you’ve had time to process anything that’s going on. Only a few hours ago you were sure he was just playing you, enjoying watching you struggle but not really interested in you. That’s exactly what he could be doing now, but you don’t care. Right now, you’ll do whatever he asks of you.

‘Yes… p-please,’ you stutter. 

You wish you could control your nerves, realising it must make you even less appealing. You’d always figured that men preferred women who were confident and sexy. Especially men like Negan. 

‘You’re shaking…’ Negan says, ceasing his movements. ‘Get out,’ he orders, suddenly serious.

You gawp at him, stung. After a moment’s hesitation you leave, resisting with some difficulty the temptation to slam the door behind you. You retreat to your bedroom and bury yourself in your pillow just as the tears start to flow. 

_What the hell is wrong with you? _You hate yourself for allowing him to have such a huge effect on you. You had never been the type to cry, certainly not over guys. He must have left the door open deliberately in the hope of enticing you in, teasing you, then making you see how young and innocent you really are by turning you into a bag of nerves with no clue what to do. His words ring out in your head: _‘It’s the fact you can’t see the fuckin’ problem, kid. I ain’t a good person.’_

‘Y/N?’ Comes a quiet voice through the door. ‘Let me in please.’

‘Fuck off, Negan,’ you spit, your voice cracking.

‘Please, Y/N. Let me explain.’

Anger surges through you, filling your body with the same adrenaline and fight you’d felt when you’d argued with him before. You throw the covers from you and wrench open the door, fuming. He’s wearing only a pair of tight black boxers and you almost falter. But the adrenaline focuses your mind and you glare at him straight in his hazel eyes.

‘Explain what?’ You snap, careful to keep you voice down but losing none of its bite. ‘How you humiliate me? How you keep drawing me in only to push me away? What do you want with me Negan? Is this all just a big _game _to you?!’

Negan doesn’t answer but takes you by the arm and pushes you backwards into your room, quietly clicking the door closed behind him.

‘Let go of me!’ You hiss, trying to yank yourself free of his grip, but he’s too strong for you. 

‘Jus’ stop a minute, will you?’ Negan growls softly. 

You keep struggling but he just stands there immovable, waiting for you to finish. Eventually you give in and resort to staring daggers at him instead.

‘I’m sorry. Again,’ he sighs, shaking his head. ‘I jus’… can’t seem to resist you. I don’t know what it is about you, but… you’re different.’

‘Because I’m a virgin?’ You scoff. ‘Because I’m out-of-bounds? Yeah, I get the whole allure of the forbidden fruit thing, Negan.’

‘It’s not that,’ Negan says in a low voice. He releases you and you rub your arm where his hand had gripped you. He looks at you with a pained expression. ‘I lost my wife a few years ago… And you remind me of her,’ he whispers, barely audible.

‘What?’ You blurt out tactlessly, completely taken off guard.

‘Cancer,’ he mutters, sitting on your bed and burying his head in his hands. You’re lost for words. ‘She was too young… too kind. I did… bad things,’ and suddenly he’s crying. 

Instinctively you reach out to him, perching on the bed beside him and wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders, feeling utterly useless. You stroke his hair lightly and after a few moments he takes a deep breath, recomposing himself.

‘I cheated on her,’ he whispers, staring at his hands, his gaze is a million miles away. ‘When she got ill. I… couldn’t take it, so I blocked it out. Used women I don’t even remember as a distraction,’ he says disgustedly. ‘I’d do anythin’ to make it right. That’s why I can’t hurt you, Y/N. You’re so like her. I can see it. I know you don’t believe me - we only jus’ met. But I’m drawn to you in ways I can’t explain.’

‘I’m… so sorry, Negan,’ you whisper, bringing your hand back to your lap as he turns to look at you. ‘Is there anything I can… do?’ You offer meekly, unsure what to say. Negan smiles and lets out a small laugh. 

‘What?’

‘Nothin’,’ Negan sighs. ‘I know you’re not her, kid. I ain’t delusional. An’ I ain’t lookin’ for some kind o’ comfort in you. I would never use you like I used those other women.’

‘Why not? What’s so special about me?’ You ask. 

He reaches out tentatively, and when you don’t flinch away he strokes the back of his finger down your cheek, gazing at you intensely. You can see a hundred emotions pass through his eyes. You wish you could know what he’s thinking. 

‘I don’t know yet. Jus’ a feelin’,’ he murmurs softly.


	5. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Negan move his things into the house, but things get heated in the car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! :)

You lie motionless in your bed, staring at the ceiling as the sun breaks above the horizon and filters through your window. You replay last night in your head a dozen times, trying to make some sense of it. Negan had left without another word after opening up his darkest secret and confessing that he felt something for you, even if he didn’t yet know what it meant. _What am I meant to do with that? _you think to yourself desperately. 

It’s not until you hear Negan leave his room next door that you spring into action. You dress in the most plain and modest outfit you could put together, leaving the make-up and tying your hair up into a sloppy bun. Deciding your stomach is too full of butterflies to have breakfast, you head straight to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

Half an hour later you’re stood outside the house, leaning against the hood of Negan’s truck. Your dad rushes out and Negan follows, hanging back with a wary look on his face.

‘Thank you so much for doing this Y/N. You’re being a big help. Hopefully it’ll be a good chance for you and Negan to get to know one another better!’ Your dad beams, looking from you to Negan. 

You barely manage to crack a half-smile and Negan avoids your gaze, fiddling with his keys. His smile falters, sensing the tension.

‘Look honey, I know you have your doubts about this whole thing,’ he says in a low voice for only you to hear. ‘But give it a chance? For me?’ 

You meet your dad’s worried eyes and swallow, forcing your best smile as you nod. ‘Sure, dad.’

‘That’s my girl,’ he says, squeezing your shoulders before turning to Negan. ‘You take good care of her now. I expect I will be at work by the time you get back, please help yourself to anything from the kitchen. It’s your home now too!’ 

‘Thanks, Rob, ’preciate it,’ Negan replies in a flat voice, nodding once. 

You can see your dad’s anxiety shoot through the roof at Negan’s stand-offish response, and anger bubbles inside you. Couldn’t he at least _pretend _to be happy about this? Your dad is giving him everything! 

‘Go rest, dad. We’ll be fine,’ you smile at him, trying to reassure him a little. ‘I’ll text you when we’re back.’

‘See you later, honey.’

You give him a cheery wave while your insides churn with anger. Negan is already in the truck. He leans over to open your door and kicks the engine into life. You get in, but you can’t bring yourself to look at him. You hated that he was being so unappreciative of what your dad was doing for him. Ten minutes pass in stony silence, the air thick with tension, until eventually you crack.

‘You couldn’t have at least _acted _like you’re happy with this arrangement? For my dad’s sake?’ You shout angrily. Negan’s grip tightens on the wheel, his knuckles white with strain. 

‘I’m sorry, okay?’ He growls through gritted teeth, fighting to keep his voice steady. ‘I ain’t even sure I should be doin’ _any_ o’ this.’

‘Well then, you should have just left when you said you were going to, shouldn’t you?’ You bite back, unable to contain your frustration.

‘I wish I had,’ he spits in a low voice. His words sting, and suddenly your eyes brim with tears. 

‘Stop the truck,’ you demand, your voice cracking.

‘What?’ He says, taken off guard.

‘Stop. The fucking. Truck,’ you hiss, jaw clenched in the effort to hold back tears. ‘Now!’ You suddenly yell.

Negan looks over to you, your hands clenched into shaking fists at your side, your chest convulsing with sobs you can barely maintain. The truck lurches to a halt and you open the door, ready to leap out, but a strong hand grabs your wrist and yanks you back. 

‘Let go of me!’ You scream, trying to tug his fingers free from your wrist, tears streaming down your face.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ Negan cries, refusing to let go.

‘_What’s wrong?! _Are you seriously asking me _what’s wrong?_’ You yell, looking up at him with more anger than you’d ever felt in your life. ‘You just said you wish you’d left!’

‘That’s what you want, isn’t it?’ He yells back, eyes blazing, his fingernails digging painfully into your skin.

‘Of course it fucking isn’t! How could you even think that after everything that’s happened?!’ 

‘You mean after I told you I’m fuckin’ messed up, that you’re way too fuckin’ young for me, that you’ve never even _kissed _a guy before?!’

‘That’s not the only thing you told me,’ you sob. Staring up into Negan’s hate-filled eyes, you stop fighting him and allow yourself to succumb to your crying, unable to hold back.

‘That’s the only bit I _should _have told you,’ Negan growls, releasing you and running his hand through his hair. 

‘You don’t mean that.’

‘And that’s the fuckin’ problem, darlin’,’ Negan sighs, slumping back against his chair and looking tiredly out of the window.

‘Just tell me the truth,’ you say in a quiet, cracked voice, sobs still wracking your body. ‘Don’t tell me what you _should_ want. Tell me what you _do _want.’

Negan looks back and meets your eyes, your pain reflected in his face. 

‘C’mere,’ he says, sliding across the seat and pulling you into him. ‘I’m so sorry,’ he whispers, stroking your hair with one hand and rubbing your shoulder with the other, trying to calm your shaking.

‘I’m sorry too,’ you sob. 

‘No, don’t say that doll,’ Negan says firmly, squeezing you desperately. ‘You have _nothin’ _to be sorry for. Never ever say that.’

‘But I should never have tempted you.’

‘Stop it,’ he whispers, kissing the top of your head. His lips brush against your hair as he speaks. ‘You didn’t do anythin’ wrong. It’s all on me.’

You sit there for several minutes, your cries subsiding and tiredness taking over. Negan rests his cheek on your head, his gentle strokes of your hair soothing you and filling you with warmth.

‘You never answered me,’ you say quietly, breaking the silence. Negan sighs, hesitating.

‘This is what I want,’ he murmurs after a several moments, holding you tighter as though he were afraid you would disappear if he let go. ‘You… you are what I want.’

You pull away and look up at him, and he gazes back at you.

‘Really?’ You whisper, watching him for any sign that he might be fooling you.

He wipes away your tears with his thumb, his eyes sad. 

‘Really,’ he mutters softly. You smile meekly, but doubt still gnaws at the back of your mind.

‘Why do you look like you’re about to turn back on that?’ You whisper, reaching up to cup his stubbled cheek with your hand. He leans into your touch and closes his eyes with another sigh before pulling it gently away. ‘Stop fighting it, Negan.’

‘I’m sorry, it’s… it’s just gonna take me some time. I haven’t let myself get close to anyone since my wife died and… i-it’s hard,’ Negan breathes shakily, his eyes still closed, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of your hand. Lacing your fingers through his, you give his hand a comforting squeeze. Negan opens his eyes, looking at you through heavy lids.

‘It’s okay,’ you murmur, smiling gently. ‘I understand. You set the pace and I’ll follow your lead.’

Negan watches you for a moment, lifting your entwined hands up to tuck a stray lock of your messy hair behind your ear. You blush, remembering how deliberately unattractive you’d made yourself today. 

‘I love it when you blush like that,’ he says with a low chuckle, his eyes crinkling.

‘I look like a mess today, I’m sor—

Before you can finish, Negan’s lips are capturing yours. It wasn’t desperate and heated like it had been before. It was sweet, gentle, warm. It left you craving him even more than you had ever craved him before, and when he pulled away you couldn’t help the small whimper that left you. Negan chuckles.

‘I told you darlin’. Never say you’re sorry,’ he growls softly. You could melt into his gaze. 

‘Sorry,’ you grin. Negan rolls his eyes and groans before disentangling his fingers from yours and grabbing your face with both hands, kissing you again just as sweetly. 

Your eyes flutter open a little and you see the crease in his brow as a tear trickles out. Closing your eyes again, you knot your hands in Negan’s hair, tugging him closer and deepening the kiss. A deep growl rises from the back of his throat and sends a pool of warmth rushing between your legs as one hand moves down to grip your waist. You gasp at the force of his grasp. 

‘Did I hurt you?’ Negan says in a panic, quickly breaking away.

‘No, no of course not! You just took me by surprise. But… I liked it,’ you admit with a coy smile.

‘Ugh, there’s that blush again,’ Negan moans, pulling you back into him with a force that winds you and makes you impossibly desperate for him. For all of him. 

His lips melt into yours, his teeth grazing your lips, your tongues battling for dominance. The truck becomes filled with the sounds of your heavy breaths, fogging the windows with the rising heat as Negan pulls you onto his lap, planting your knees on either side of his hips. His hands roam hungrily over your body, dipping beneath your shirt and leaving burning trails up your back. 

You break away from the kiss and tug your shirt over your head. For a moment you gaze at one another, breathless and flushed. Then Negan’s lips are all over you, nipping and licking at your sensitive skin, meandering down your neck and along your collarbone. Entwining your fingers in his hair, you moan and gasp with every bite before he kisses it away. Negan’s hands find the clasp of your bra and rip it off, throwing the lace aside. Before you know it, he takes your left nipple in his warm mouth, sucking hungrily and flicking his tongue across the sensitive flesh. Heat builds in your core and you grind into his lap, feeling his bulging excitement. Your entire being aches for him.

‘Oh Negan…’ you moan breathily as he moves to your right nipple, palming your breasts in his rough hands. 

‘Y/N… you’re amazing,’ he breathes, peppering kisses across your chest, up your neck, along your jawline to your ear. Taking your sensitive lobe between his teeth, the sound of his deep moans in your ear sets you on fire. 

‘I want you,’ you whisper, cupping his face and bringing his lips up to meet yours in a desperate kiss. ‘I want you right now, Negan. I’m yours. I’m all yours.’ 

Negan chuckles against your mouth.

‘I wanna take it slow, darlin’. This is all new to you, there’s no need to rush it. I want you to savour every moment,’ he murmurs, kissing your neck. ‘Every sensation,’ he breathes, taking your nipple into his mouth, tugging and releasing. 

‘Oh!’ You gasp.

‘You like that, huh?’ Negan mutters, his hot breath playing against your tingling skin.

‘Y-yes,’ you stutter breathlessly. 

He does it again, sucking your nipple, tugging gently before releasing. Again. And again. And again, until the heat in your core begins to build. He licks and nips his way to your other nipple, repeating the same teasing act. Your core aches, your belly tightening as you feel yourself getting closer. 

You grind harder on Negan’s erection, desperate for some friction. Sensing your hunger, Negan slides his hand down to undo your pants. Your hands instantly jump to his belt, but he grabs both of your wrists in one strong hand and pins them to the side while the other slips beneath your panties. Still working his magic on your breasts, he slips a finger through your folds to your soaking went entrance. 

‘Mmm you’re so fuckin’ wet for me, baby,’ Negan growls. Kissing back up to your neck, he gently slides a finger into you.

‘Oh god! Negan!’ You cry, throwing your head back in ecstasy at the sensation of Negan inside you as he begins to slowly pump back and forth, cirling his thumb over your clit and eliciting another moan. You can’t help thinking how amazing his dick would feel if he could do this with just a finger.

‘D-don’t… st-stop…’ you moan, bucking your hips against his hand as his pace quickens. ‘Oh Negan, I think I’m gonna cum!’

‘Not yet you’re fuckin’ not,’ he grunts, biting your neck. 

The sharp stab of pain ripples into your mounting pleasure. The tension in your belly builds, your core throbbing around Negan’s finger. He slips in a second and you have to bite your lip to stop yourself from screaming.

‘Negan! Oh god, Negan!’ You cry as his fingers stretch your virgin pussy. 

Pumping you at a punishing pace, his thumb working your sensitive bundle of nerves, Negan curls his fingers around to hit the perfect spot that sends you crashing over the edge. He crushes his lips onto yours as your climax sends your whole body trembling. You wrap your arms around his neck and lose yourself in him. 

‘Holy f-fuck…’ you pant, finally breaking away. Negan flashes his perfect white teeth in a huge, smug grin that spreads to your face too. 

‘Wow. Just… wow.’ You moan, leaning your forehead against his as you try to catch your breath and slow your racing heart. 

‘Oh honey,’ Negan growls in a low, husky voice. ‘This is just the beginning.’


End file.
